


welcome to my candy store

by zoilite



Category: Hannibal (TV), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Bullying, Gun Violence, Hannibal as JD, Homophobic Language, It's a Heathers au, M/M, Making Out, Suicide, This is just to fulfill the urge I had after listening to Heathers, Will and Hannibal do it, Will is Veronica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoilite/pseuds/zoilite
Summary: Will Graham, a high school senior in 1989, has to deal with a lot of shit. With popular girls and football jocks ready to ruin lives around every corner, how will he survive?Heathers! AU





	1. beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a fanfic I wrote awhile ago but never finished. I figured posting it on ao3 would help me motivate myself to finish it.   
> Will's journal entries will be bracketed by -...- because I have no idea how to format on this site.  
> Enjoy my dumb self indulgence.

\- September 1, 1989

Dear Journal,  
I think I’m a decent person.  
I believe there’s good inside of all of us, even if good and bad are psychological, fictional concepts.  
But here we all are. Senior year of highschool. I look at all these people I’ve known my whole life, and I ask myself,  
“What happened?” -

Will Graham looked around his high school. Insults being slung left and right. Weed being smoked in the bathroom, with no regard for any hall monitors. He wondered what happened to the tiny, little kids he used to know. He realized as he grew older, people grew different, and everything about this society changed. Taking in a deep breath he began to walk down the halls and start the countdown till this juvenile hell was over.  
‘College will be amazing, if I’m not dead by June’ Will laughs humorlessly to himself as he passes everyone in the hallway, raging hormones, PDA, hall monitors in all of their “glory”. The boy sighs as he reprimands his thoughts. ‘I know that life can be beautiful, but beautiful is so far away.’  
Will crashes into a pillar of a person and his books go soaring out of his arms and scatter on the ground.  
“Hey watch where you’re going!” The boy shouts.  
“Oh- sorry!” Will replies, picking up his own books.  
“Get away from me, homo!” The boy cringes in disgust, almost at the very thought of human contact, and speeds away.  
‘Things will get better’ Will reassures himself, ‘Once I get my letter, I’ll be out of here once and for all. Any college will do, just as soon as I’m out of this town’ He starts to walk faster down the hall, clutching his books tighter to his chest. ‘C'mon Will, think of your happy place, smoky French cafes, make sure you don’t set this school ablaze.’ Will is now in the cafeteria, he sees Mason knock a tray out of another boy’s hand.  
“Mason Verger, third year as a linebacker. Eighth year of smacking lunch trays, and being a huge dick.” Will mumbled under his breath, accompanied with an eye roll.  
“What did you say to me?” Mason taunts, looking at Will, “Homo?”  
“Aaah. Nothing!” Will replies, scooting away, looking over as Mason starts to torture someone else.  
“Hey.” Jack says, getting Will’s attention from the whirlwind of the lunch crowd.  
“Hey.” Will says, going to stand by him.  
“We still on for movie night?” Jack asks.  
“Yeah man, what did you rent this time?”  
“The Princess Bride!” Jack grinned as Will groaned.  
“Again? Don’t you have it memorized by now?”  
“What can I do?” Jack said, smiling, “I’m a sucker for romance.”  
“Okay then, whatever you want.” Will replied, shrugging at his best friend. 

“Make room for Jacking-off Crawford! HAH!” A jock flung Jack’s lunch tray out of his hands and snickered.  
“Fred Chilton, quarterback. The smartest guy on the football team. Which is kind of like being the tallest dwarf.” Will Will snarked towards Jack, attempting to make him feel better. He could feel the anger bubbling right beneath the surface of his skin. Picking on him? Fine. Messing with his friend? Not okay by any of Will's standards.  
“Haha! Alright!” Chilton high-fived Mason.  
“Hey! Pick that up! Now.” Will yelled as menacingly as he could manage.  
“Sorry, are you talking to me?” Chilton turned and glared down at the other boy.  
“Yeah. I want to know why you think you have a right to screw with my friend. You’re just a self- conscious asshole who’s bad at self deprecation so has to use others as their personal punching bag. You’re just a tiny car waiting to slam into a giant brick wall of the reality that you are not important.” Will snapped.  
Chilton got right up close and personal with Will’s face. Will could feel Chilton’s hot, disgusting, ranch flavored breath on his face.  
“You have a zit. Right there.” Chilton laughed, running up to Mason and chest bumped/hugged him like they were two dudes who just kicked another school’s ass at a football game.

\- Then there's the royalty. They float above us, better than all. Alana Bloom, head cheerleader. Her dad’s basically a millionaire, no one really wants to know what he does. Margot Verger, she runs the yearbook. Not really interesting beyond that. Then, the top bitch, Freddie Lounds. The almighty, she knows everything and isn't afraid to screw anyone over. These three never get harassed or bothered. I would kill to be like them. -

Will ducked into a study hall room not being used. He almost stopped in his tracks as he saw the three high-school goddesses. He quickly sat down at one of the desks, the cold, fake wood with a split down the middle. The queens paid almost no attention to him as they gossiped about Chilton’s homecoming party. Until Ms. Prurnell walked in and shot a long, disdain filled glance at the royalty. Will scrambled for a piece of paper and quickly started scribbling.  
“Girls,” She looked around and noticed Will, “and you. Maybe you didn’t hear the bell ring over the sound of your incessant chattering.”  
Freddie Lounds scrambled for a response, “We were just-” Will cut her off.  
“My apologies, Ms. Prurnell. But we were all out on a hall pass for yearbook committee. Here.” Will handed her the slip of paper.  
“I see. Well hurry up and get where you must be.” She huffed. The teacher handed the paper to Freddie, her wrist snapped and she walked out of the vacant classroom.  
Freddie stared at Will for a moment, her eyes scrutinizing every piece of Will’s being. She brought her eyes back to the note. She let out a long hum as if considering the merits of this random boy who forged hall passes. Freddie looked at the two girls behind her and they all met eyes, as if discussing him through the telepathic bond they shared.  
“This is a great forgery. Who are you?” Freddie Lounds approached Will like a predator, her eyes shining as she took step by step towards Will. Will had the urge to back away, but attempted to stand his ground.  
“Will Graham. I want a favor.”  
“What do you want, Will Graham?” Freddie Lounds asked, narrowing her eyes. Will swallowed harshly, tugging on his bulky blue sweater sleeve.  
“Let me sit with you at lunch. Just once. No talking necessary at all. If people think you tolerate me they’ll leave me alone…” Will swallowed and took in a sharp breath, “Wait, I also do report cards, permission slips, and absences.” He reassured, eying Freddie’s contemplating expression. Alana and Margot both look at Freddie, with almost hope in their eyes. Will swallows again, wishing he was home and wrapped up in a blanket so that he never had to lay eyes on another popular girl again.  
“How about prescriptions?” Margot asked, an eerie gleam flickering in her eyes.  
“Shut up, Margot.” Freddie snapped, turning her view from Will to Margot with an almost incessant hatred.  
“Sorry, Freddie.” Margot immediately amended.  
Freddie Lounds approached Will, her strides long. Will could hear her high heels clicking against the vinyl as she strutted towards him. The tension in the air was thick, like Alana’s filled in eyebrows, and Will hoped that he wouldn't die here, like this. She stepped up to him and then reached to touch his face. Will attempted not to cower as Freddie took both of her hands and grabbed the sides of Will’s face. Alana took this opportunity and with Margo she stepped up behind Freddie. The three girls surrounded Will, cornering him as Freddie checked to see how pretty he was. Will was not really sure why this was happening.  
“For a cheap little nobody,” Freddie started, mildly impressed, “you have good bone structure.” She finished, almost proudly.  
“And a super symmetrical face. If I took a meat cleaver and split your skull in two I would have two matching halves. That’s very important.” Alana added, grinning at Will.  
Will stepped back for a minute and looked at the three girls. Did they just call him pretty? They cornered him and pounced like frenzied felines. Freddie whipped out a comb from her bag and took Will’s head in her hands.  
“Ya know girls, this could beautiful.” Freddie said as they dotted Will’s face with moisturizer.  
“Mascara?” Freddie asked. “Or will he look too gay?”  
“Mascara isn’t too noticeable.” Alana reassured her. Freddie nodded.  
“Mascara it is.” Freddie finished. She took the mascara wand and twirled it between her fingers, contemplative. Then she took Will’s chin and held it in her hand. Freddie put the mascara on him as Will tried to blink and look away. Freddie took his chin and pushed it back into place and finished her job. A smirk settling on her face.  
“He looks handsome.” Margot said.  
“He does.” Alana gushed.  
“Alana, give me some gel.” Freddie snapped her fingers impatiently. Alana dug into her bag and grabbed it, surrendering the hair product to Freddie.  
Freddie ran her fingers filled with gel through Will’s hair, she took the comb and pushed his hair back and spiked it a little. Will was trying hard not to breathe because Freddie was so uncomfortably close to him. He grimaced and let the clique wash over him.  
The clique had completely changed Will’s look and gave him specific directions to wear ‘better’ clothes. He had no idea what that had meant because his clothes weren’t bad. Freddie shrugged and simply told him to look at a dress shirt and nice jeans. Then Alana gave him some gel and told him to spike it up and to the side the next day.  
Will entered high school the next day apprehensively. He was nervous and felt like he was out of his depths. Meeting up with Freddie before lunch he looked at her, nervous.  
“Cheer up, nerd,” Freddie scoffed, “this is the best thing that will ever happen to you.” She pushed his shoulder and Will was shoved to the side. Will, in return just looked at Freddie and the girls in front of him and frowned.


	2. fight for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and heeeere's Hannibal!

The trio and Will clicked into the lunchroom and among the chatter, as they entered, everyone turned to look. Freddie passed them and dismissed the peasantry of the populous. Her red scrunchie bouncing along.  
“Who’s that with them?” One girl asked, looking around.  
“He's kind of cute.” Another girl answered her.  
Jack was sitting by himself at their regular table. He looked shocked. Will looked away.  
“Will?” Jack yelled across the murmuring cafeteria.  
“Will?” The excited chattering wave of the cafeteria seemed to murmur.  
Will gave a small wave as Margot yanked him to her side. She smiled at him and put his hand down.  
“Don't acknowledge them, Will.” She hissed.  
“Shut up Margot.” Freddie replied, giving a crocodile smile.  
The four clicked over to their regular table and sat down, the three girls simultaneously flipping their hair behind their shoulders and giving predatory smiles. 

The next few days passed Will without much notice. The days simply blended together like a montage and he became more and more popular by the day. Freddie was a bitch, but no one could touch him. The power of popularity was intoxicating.

Freddie was always in Will's business. Made sure Will was always by her side, like he was some trophy wife. One time Freddie snuck into Will’s garage to see what she could find out about him. Will let it go because he felt too threatened by anyone else. She definitely kept crossing personal boundaries.  
Will was defenseless against the demon queen of high school. It seemed the other girls were in the same boat as him. 

“William.” Freddie snapped. Will winced, trying to sink in to his jacket. No one ever used his full name.  
“Yes, Freddie?” He asked, curling his hand into a fist in his jacket.  
“I need you to forge Mason Verger’s handwriting.” Freddie smirked.  
“Why?” Will asked, raising an eyebrow, he knew this wouldn't end well.  
“No reason, just do it.” Freddie grinned. “Margot bend over, Will needs something to write on.”  
Margot bit her lip to keep from retorting and complied. Glancing at her, Will’s eyes narrowed and his stomach tightened. Will shook his head and took the pad of paper and pen from Freddie.  
“Alright, shoot.” He said and Freddie started talking.  
Will copied the note, frowning at what it said. It was an invitation to Jack, he and Mason had been best friends in kindergarten. According to this note, Mason wanted to ‘rekindle’ their friendship. Will rolled his eyes at Freddie’s childishness.  
“Alana go give this to Jackoff.” Freddie commanded, waving her hand.  
“Freddie why me?” She crossed her arms.  
“Because I fucking said so. Don’t question me.” Freddie stared at Alana, feathers ruffled.  
“Okay.” She walked over to Jack’s lunch tray, slipped the note under his arm, and snuck away without him noticing.  
“And now,” Freddie said, “we wait.” A smile creeped over her face, as if it was afraid of the monster bearing it.

The four turned and sat at their designated lunch table, the one where the Queens (bar Will) resided on a throne in their hell palace of Westerburg High School. Freddie had decided talking to Will was, enjoyable, to say the most, and she loved to torture information out of people.  
“So about your forgeries…” Freddie began to talk, drivel spilling out of her mouth. Will was sure it made sense but he wasn't necessarily listening.  
Across the lunchroom, a mysterious figure was sitting, laid back in his own little corner of the underworld. The boy, most likely sweating, in a full suit, looked very professional and a bit out of place, he managed to make the CEO look hot. Will looked at him, and the boy stared back. Their eyes locked for a moment and Will saw the other’s mouth curl into a smile. The stranger gave a little wave. Will signaled he had recognized this recognition by raising two fingers in a half assed wave.  
Freddie halted and looked over at Will. She had a small, demonic smile on her face that could only be described as overwhelmingly creepy and intimidating. Freddie pulled Will aside to a corner of the cafeteria.  
“If you're going to be a little bitch and ignore me…” Freddie started, staring Will down. She didn't finish her sentence but the threat got across.  
“Sorry, just, fresh meat. Or something.” Will lowered his voice and looked down.  
Freddie smirked, “Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw. Didn't know you batted for the other team, Will Graham.” 

Will glanced up at Freddie, then back down.  
“Totally don't. It's so un-very.” He said, trying to cling to that secret before Freddie Lounds got her rich, little paws on it.  
“Okay, you homo.” Freddie said like it was an inside joke. Will let out a sigh of relief watching her walk back to the table.  
Freddie’s gaze landed on Jack, sitting across the room. He looked down at the note in his hand, then at Mason. She grinned. Will shook his head.  
Jack stood up, having decided to approach Mason about the note. Will winced. Jack turned away, as Mason laughed at him, the usual routine when ‘losers’ approached him. Will shook his head and turned away, his eyes meeting once again with the James Bond-esque stranger, who looked similarly disgusted.

Freddie led Will away by the elbow after witnessing his reaction to Jack and the note. “Are we going to have a problem? Do you have a bone to pick, Will?” Freddie accused, pointing a finger at him.  
Will backed up, his hands up, “I’m sorry, what are you oozing about?” He snarked, looking Freddie straight in the eyes, attempting to figure her out.  
“That reaction to the note back there. It seems like you’re out to sabotage my day, huh Graham?”  
“Freddie, I’m not that interested in being a complete asshat.”  
“Well you did want to join the most popular clique, didn’t you? Or did you leave that attitude back in study hall? You should have a better sense of humor, could be fun.” She smirked. 

Will just stood there as she sashayed away.

The next day, Will lingered at the cafeteria entrance when lunch rolled around. The protection from the three queens was extended because they decided it was handy to have him around. The three arrive and Freddie takes Will by the arm.  
“I hope you’ve decided to check your attitude at the door this morning Will, wouldn’t want anything worse to happen to Jack-off today would you?”  
“No of course not, Freddie.” Will mumbled.  
“Jesus Christ, Will, could you wipe the drool off of your chin.” Freddie snapped, turning Will’s gaze away from pseudo James Bond, “His name is Hannibal Lecter, he’s in my English.”  
Will hummed, gazing back over at Hannibal. Freddie glanced over at Will, waiting for him to walk over to the other boy. Will didn’t make a move, he looked at Hannibal for a minute. Freddie kept walking and Will decided to go for it.  
He made his way to Hannibal Lecter’s corner of the cafeteria. He felt his shoe become sticky from something on the floor. It stuck his shoe to the floor for a moment, slowing his stride, almost as if it didn’t want him to approach the stranger. Will ignored his mind’s delusions and personifications. Will made it to Hannibal’s table in a few seconds.  
“Hello Hannibal Lecter.” Will said. Holding his head high.  
“Greetings and salutations. Call me Hannibal. Are you one of those ‘Queens’? Or whatever they call your little clique here.” Hannibal responded, smiling up at Will.  
“No, definitely not. I’m a Will, Will Graham.” Will answered, grinning.  
“What brings you here, Will Graham?” Hannibal asked, amused.  
“Do you mind if I ask you a stupid question?” Will retorted, stepping closer to Hannibal.  
“ There are no stupid questions.” Hannibal leaned towards Will.  
“If you inherit five million dollars the same day aliens tell the earth they're blowing us up in two days, what would you do?” Will recited the lunchtime poll question.  
Hannibal gave him an amused smirk, “That’s the stupidest question I’ve ever heard.” Suave laced into his voice. He paused a minute to think. “I would most likely buy a plane ticket to any European country, play harpsichord in the largest chapel I could find, some Bach. End the day in the middle of a lake with some fine wine and an even finer companion and wait until we both blow up together.” Hannibal said.  
“How very.” Will responded, grinning.  
Freddie snapped Will out of his daze of admiration. “Let’s go, loverboy.” She scowled and grabbed his arm.  
“Later.” Will grinned back at Hannibal.  
“Definitely.” Hannibal said to Will’s back as he was dragged away.  
Chilton and Mason slowly stalked over to Hannibal. Chilton stabbed his fingers into Hannibal’s lunch. Hannibal glanced up at the pair, eyebrow raised.  
“You going to eat this?” Mason sniveled, looking like a mildly threatening baby weasel.  
“What did your boyfriend say when you told him you were moving out to Baltimore, Maryland.” Chilton chimed in, getting in his face.  
“Hey Fred, doesn’t this cafeteria have a no gays allowed rule?” Mason said in quick succession after Chilton.  
“Well, they seem to have an open door policy for uneducated pigs.” Hannibal responded, refusing to stoop to their level.  
“What did you just say, dickhead?” Mason growled, leaning in.  
“I really don’t want to repeat myself.” Hannibal answered, standing and pulling out a magnum. Mason and Frederick backed up, gasping in shock. The two clung to one another for a moment before leaping apart, looking at each other, repulsed by the apparent ‘homo’-ness of the situation. He shot twice at the two high school assholes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there are any typos just let me know.  
> i dont know when i'll be updating next because i have reached the end of where i stopped writing this fic.  
> hopefully within the next week but, who can say?  
> anyways i hope yall have enjoyed so far <3


	3. into... confrontation

Will watches as Freddie easily swings her croquet mallet and sees the ball effortlessly roll through the middle wicket. His face morphed into a petty smile.  
“God they won’t expel him, you think the school actually gives a shit about our safety? They’ll probably just suspend him for a week or something.” Margot rolled her eyes.  
“He used a real gun, Margot,” Freddie says, “they should throw his ass in jail. I mean how can someone bring a real gun.”  
It was Will’s turn to roll his eyes, “No way, he used blanks. All Hannibal really did was wreck two pairs of perfectly good pants.” He stifled a low snicker.  
“Hannibal, huh,” Freddie smirks, knocking her red ball into Alana’s, “didn’t take you to be so into confrontation, Will.”  
“What can I say?” Will shot his ball toward a wicket.  
Margot smiles and lines up her next shot, “I don’t know Will, what can you say?”  
“Well you have nothing to say Margot, your preferences are in… being painstakingly alone.” Freddie said.  
“That’s so not true, Heather…. whatever.” Margot rolled her eyes.  
Will’s mom’s voice came through the screen door, “Margot, you’re mother’s here!”  
“Come on whoever wants a ride. See you at Mason’s party Will.” Margot said as she and the queens marched through Will’s house.  
Freddie turned to Will, “Be there.”  
All Will could do was nod.

Will’s mother came out as the queens left. “Don’t let those girls change you, Will, is that mascara?”  
“I need them.” Will backed away from her.  
“Don’t you have other friends? Like Jack Crawford?”  
“Maybe I want more in my life than jiffypop and cheap movies.” Will started to move toward the driveway of his house. He got in his old beater of a car and turned the ignition, driving away from his mother

Driving always calmed Will’s nerves, especially when agitated or frustrated. He didn’t want to go to Mason’s party but he knew it would be a form of social suicide to not show. And Freddie would probably bite his dick off if he broke his promise. He pulled up and parked in the 7Eleven parking lot, ready to calm his nerves before going to that stupid party. 

Will got out of his car and walked in, the familiar cold of the stop n shop chilling his nerves, but something was unfamiliar to him. Hannibal, the new kid, standing by the slurpee machine. He maneuvers his way through the aisles and picks up a bag of corn nuts.

“Well, greetings and salutations to you Will Graham.” Hannibal smiles and holds up his cup. “You want a slurpee with that?”  
“No, but if you’re such a gentleman as your outfit suggests, I will let you buy me a big gulp.” Will grinned, crossing his arms.  
“Of course, the slurpee is the signature dish of the house, did you say cherry or lime?”


	4. freeze your brain

“I said big gulp. So that thing you pulled in the caf was pretty extreme.” Will crossed his arms, eyebrow raised.  
“Well, the extreme always seems to make an impression.” Hannibal said, grabbing a lid for his slurpee.  
“What is a Baudelaire quoting badass such as yourself doing in a no-name town like this?”  
“My dad’s work. He owns a deconstruction company.”  
“Huh, deconstruction?”  
“Yeah, the old man seems to enjoy tearing things down.” Hannibal's smile was full of bitterness.  
“So do my friends apparently.” Will thinks back to the note they gave Jack. “They just like causing more emotional damage than physical… I don’t really like them.”  
“I don’t really like your friends either. Bag the party and hang here.” Hannibal quipped, grabbing a cup for Will.  
“Ah at the 7Eleven. Swanky first date.” Will grinned at Hannibal from across the slushie counter.  
“Oh come on, I love this place.” Hannibal smiled, stretching his arms out as if in rapture.  
“No offence but uh, why?” Will asked.  
“I’ve been through ten highschools, they start to blur together. No point in planting roots when I have to rip them up when I’m told. I don’t learn the names. I don’t learn the faces. All I can count on is this cool concrete oasis. Every time, I’m about to despair, there’s always a 7Eleven there.” Hannibal said, softly, staring up at the ceiling, gazing lovingly at the place he inhabited.  
“I see.” Will replied.  
“All the stores are the same, the linoleum floors, the identical aisles I love to get lost in.” Hannibal smiles, “and then there’s the slush, yeah, I love that sweet frozen rush.” Hannibal takes a sip of his slushie, grimacing at the cold. “Brainfreeze…” he thinks for a moment, “freeze your brain, suck on that straw and get lost in the pain. Happiness comes, when everything numbs, who needs cocaine?”  
Will chuckles.  
“Care to take a hit?” Hannibal offered Will his straw.  
“Does your mommy know you eat all this crap?” Will smirked and walked around the counter, settling against the counter, next to Hannibal.  
“Not anymore- she died.”  
“Oh I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s nothing you being sorry will fix. It doesn’t hurt me as much anymore. You just learn how to build walls. You freeze your brain, shatter your skull, and fight pain with more pain! Forget who you are, unburden your load, and forget in six weeks you’re back on the road!” Hannibal's knuckles on his slushie turn white. He shakes his head slowly.  
“When the voice in your head says you’re better off dead, don’t open a vein, just, freeze your brain. Here, try it.”  
Will takes a swig of Hannibal’s drink. “Yeah I don’t really see the- oh son of a-.”  
“You see what I mean?” Hannibal smiled as Will holds his head.  
“Yeah I think I do.” Will smiles and takes another sip, “I’ll see you around, Mr. Hannibal Lecter.”  
“Why leave me if you hate your friends?” Hannibal looked at Will.  
“I don’t want my dick bit off.”


	5. big fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will likes his alcohol, what can he say? But he can't stand bullies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back surprise. I'm losing interest in this but promised myself I would finish so expect the next chapter soon. Okay bye for now, enjoy this holiday update.

Will can’t exactly remember when he drove here or what he was doing, but he was sure it was fine. All he could remember was the alcohol entering his system and the kid who had talked to him before he got in his car, whatever his name was.  
“Okay, okay, okay, so it’s shot, then lime, then salt?” Will asked toward Margot, drowning another shot.  
“No it’s salt then-”  
“You’re doing it all wrong!” Freddie rolled her eyes, interrupting the two drunk idiots.  
“Really?” Will asked, a flushed smirk across his face, “Because I feel g-reat!”  
“Oh my god, Will, you drunk bitch.” Freddie turned and walked away.

Will stumbled around for a good twenty minutes. He eventually found himself slumped up against the back of a couch, a boy with disgusting, slick backed hair staring at him sitting to his right.  
“Dude, you look hammered.”  
“I really, really feel… I don’t even remember what I’s gonna say!” Will laughed and slapped him on the arm. All of Will’s attention swiveled lazily towards the door as he saw Jack in the flesh, walk through the door. Oh shit. He staggered trying to get out of the sinking couch. Will stumbled up and over to Jack.  
“Jackoff Crawford, in the flesh.” Freddie scoffed, looking Jack up and down.  
“Nice button-up too, wonder if his mommy picked it out for him.”  
“Shut up, Alana!” Freddie snapped.  
“Sorry, Freddie.”  
“Look who’s with him.”  
“Oh my god.” Margot gasped.

“I can’t believe you really came!” Will said, panicked.  
“I know, it’s crazy right? I want to go say hi to Mason, and I brought sparkling cider! Thought it would be a nice gesture.” Jack grinned.  
“Yeah…. That’s reaall nice o’you Jack.”  
Jack didn’t even notice Will’s drunken stupor in his excitement, “See you later, Will!”

“Hey, Mason!” Jack waved from across the room, seeing Mason come in the back.  
Mason looked like he wanted to casually walk away but noticed the cider in Jack’s arms. He came up to Jack, examining the bottle and completely ignoring the person holding it.  
“I mean, I wasn’t even gonna come, but that note you sent me, although really girly, was real nice of you.” Jack continued, smiling.  
“What girly note? Why are you acting so weird? You know, people wouldn’t hate you so much if you acted like a normal, real person.” Mason asked, taking the cider from Jack’s grasp. He yanked off the cap and began to chug, guzzling down the cider like a starved man. His face changed to disgust as he spit out the cider all over Jack’s clothes. “What the hell man?! There is NO alcohol in this! Are you trying to poison me?”  
“Uh, no Mason, I, sorry I gotta go.” Jack mumbled in embarrassment and ran towards the safety of the door.  
“Oh no, no no. This won’t do, Jack. We still need to show you some Westerburg spirit!” Freddie blocked the exit, grinning her widest cheshire grin. Jack looked very much like a cornered animal. “We need someone to take a swing at the pinata!”  
“Oh no, not me, I uh, I don’t know this game.” Jack stuttered.  
“Let’s show some Westerburg spirit! C’mon Westerburg!” Margot shouted in her ‘cheerleader’ voice.  
The entire party began to shake with the chant of “Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack” as the students began to surround Jack, herding him into the center of the room, Freddie pushing him forward. Alana enters with pinata, now taped onto it is a sign that says ‘Jackoff Crawford’ and a crude drawing of a dick on it’s donkey forehead. Jack visibly began to shake in the center of the circle. Will felt very sober all of a sudden.  
“Hey! What are you doing? Give me that Alana!” Will tackled Alana to the ground, grappling for the pinata.  
“Freddie, help!” Alana cried, as Will attempted to snatch the pinata, having a newfound firm grasp on it.  
The party all turned their attention to the current fight happening and did what all teenagers would do having found themselves in that situation, “Fight! Fight! Fight!” Freddie and Margot helped Alana to her feet, engaging in a pinata tug of war with Will. Sweating and grunting, Will pulled the pinata out of their hands, flung the doorwall open.  
“If you want this, you’re gonna have to go swim for it!” Will chucked the candy-filled abomination into the pool.  
All of the kids at the party begin to swarm towards the pool, to see the drowning pinata. Will walked over to Jack, comforting him as he lead Jack out the front door.  
“Just go home, okay.”  
“Okay, Will. See-ya.” Jack’s voice shook, walking out the door, shivering in his cider soaked shirt.

Will walked back into the house, “Okay, well, gave it a shot, but I am resigning from the Lipgloss Gestapo. Back to civilian life for me.”  
“HA! No!” Freddie stormed over to Will, spinning him to force his eye contact, “You’re not a nobody anymore, after today, you’re an ex-somebody. Not even the losers like Jack-off Crawford will touch you know. You’re dead to everyone at Westerburg, Will Graham.”  
“Don’t touch me, I’m not feeling well,” Will groaned, face turning pale.  
“Do NOT interrupt me. No one will-” Freddie started, then Will vomited on her shoes, a bright sludge of brown, splashing all over Freddie’s clothes, “AHHHHHH! I raised you up from nothing! And this is how you repay me, in puke!” Freddie’s shrill screech infected everyone’s ears.  
“Oh, lick it up baby, lick it up.” Will snarled.  
“Well, I know who I’m eating lunch with come Monday. Do you?” Freddie snapped, backing away from Will. Will looked around in desperation, everyone he glanced at turned away and he has to get out of this war zone immediately.

Will gets in his car and starts it, anxious to get somewhere, anywhere but this godforsaken highschool-made circle of hell. The car roars under him, giving a slight sputter as he puts it into drive.  
“Okay, okay, okay. Demon queen of high school has decreed it, Monday, I will finally be deleted. Where can I go? I could move up to Seattle, change my name, thirty hours to go. Well, no can’t do that.” Will listed his options, then thought back to before the party. “That’s it! Spend these thirty hours getting freaky.” Will sped up, gas pedal all the way on the ground, driving in silent anticipation towards his destination.


	6. dead boy walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is scared, so he and Hannibal do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, fair warning: smut ahead.

Climbing up a window pane was more difficult than Will thought it would be, and unlocking the window, an even harder endeavor. Will wiggled the window pane open, watching as the lock progressively got unlocked through the process. He crawled into the room, making sure to take his shoes off for fear of the carpet. Unlike the average teenager’s room, Hannibal’s room was pristine. His desk was perfectly organized, with quite tasteful decorations for a 17 year old. Will noticed the boxes shoved into the corner, not yet completely unpacked.  
“Will?” Hannibal’s voice was heavy with sleep, as he sat up, “What are you doing in my room?”  
“Shhh,” Will whispered, sitting next to Hannibal, pushing him back down into the sheets,“Sorry, but I really had to wake you. See, I decided I must ride you until I break you.” He grinned down at Hannibal.  
Hannibal quirked his brow, “How did this come about?”  
“Well,” Will murmured, straddling Hannibal, “Heather says I’ve got to go, so you’re my last meal on death row.” Will began to press kisses against Hannibal’s lips.  
“I’m flattered,” Hannibal purred.  
He brought his hands to the small of Will’s back as Will grinded against him, both of them rocking in tandem. Will licked into Hannibal’s lips, greedily sucking on his lower lip. Hannibal’s groan echoed in Will’s mouth as he began to rake his fingers down Will’s back. Will felt heat pooling in his stomach as his body pulsed against Hannibal’s.  
“Will-” Hannibal moaned, sucking in a hot breath, his hands grasping for purchase against Will, seeking friction between them.  
“Shut your mouth.” Will breathed heavily against Hannibal’s stomach as he trailed down his body. He smirked up at Hannibal, slowly untying Hannibal’s pajama pants, sliding them down and shucking them off the bed. Hannibal’s hands slid against Will’s back to his shirt collar, grasping it and wrestling it off of him. Will pulled against Hannibal’s underwear, ghosting his fingers along Hannibal’s lower abdomen, and gliding them off of Hannibal.  
“Will-hold on,” Hannibal gasped out, reaching towards his bedside table and pulling out a condom. He tore the package open. Will took the condom from Hannibal, massaging it down Hannibal’s cock. Using one hand to prop himself up and the other to stroke Hannibal.  
Hannibal was absolutely entranced, looking at Will hungrily. As their eyes met, Will could feel his heart pound against his chest. He felt short of breath. Hannibal’s hand reached for Will’s pants, unzipping them slowly, and tugging both his pants and underwear off. Will shifted slightly as his pants slid down his thighs, followed by Hannibal’s caress. Will gasped at the sudden vulnerability of his body, a wave of hot and dizzy arousal hitting him.  
“Hannibal,” Will gasped, sinking down onto all fours above his partner, kissing Hannibal’s neck with fervor, “touch me- please.”  
Hannibal reached for his dresser, grabbing a bottle of lube. “You’re sure about this?”  
“Yes,” Will rolled his hips against Hannibal as he begged, “please Hannibal, I want you to touch me. I want you soo badly. I want to ride you until we become one person.”  
“God, you are so hot-” Hannibal whispered. He pushed against Will’s chest, flipping them onto their side to prepare Will more easily. They laid side by side, Will’s leg hooked around Hannibal’s waist. Hannibal unscrewed the cap and spread the lube across his fingers, pressing one of them into Will’s entrance. Will grunted as Hannibal slid his slicked finger deeper into Will.  
“Feels good? Ready for another?” Hannibal murmured, readying a second finger to stretch Will out.  
“Please- Hannibal-” Will keened, arching his back, gasping. Hannibal’s second finger slipped inside Will, Will moaning in pleasure. Hannibal started to massage Will, stretching his entrance out wider.  
“Hannibal I’m ready, please-” Will moved up against Hannibal, back to the position they were in before. Hannibal slid his fingers out of Will as Will lined up to ride Hannibal. Will sank down onto Hannibal’s cock and moaned, Hannibal gasping as he felt Will’s tightness pulsing around him.  
“Yeah! Mmm.” Will rasped, raising his ass to slip down onto Hannibal again.  
“Yeah- yeah-- yeah-” Hannibal gasped, enraptured, rolling his hips up as Will came down.  
Will whimpered with one final slam against his entrance, he and Hannibal finishing at the same time. He broke away from Hannibal, lying next to him. Hannibal got up and discarded the used condom in the trash bin under his desk. He came back to the bed and kissed Will, savoring this moment in the afterglow.

“Hello slut.” Freddie’s voice rang in Will’s ears, as she stood in the doorframe.  
“How did you get in here?” Will sat up, shocked. He couldn’t believe she had come into Hannibal’s house, what would she do to him?  
“I’m like oxygen, I am everywhere. Including psycho-suit’s room. Really, Will, you slept with him? I will crucify you for this! Everyone in school will know that goody-two shoes Will Graham is actually a dirty, dick-sucking twink.” Evil twinkled in Freddie’s eyes at the prospect of this blackmail. Her once attractive, angelic face warped with a devilish grin.  
“Freddie, why are you so determined to hurt me?” Will pleaded, looking into Freddie’s cold, icy eyes.  
“Because, I can! It’ll be so very!” Freddie laughed, Will could hear a chorus of demons behind the words. Shadowy figures appeared in the doorway behind Freddie and began repeating what Freddie had said. Freddie stepped toward Will, an arm outstretched, the greek chorus of devils rising in a cacophony of voices.   
Will screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing anything like this so let me know if you liked it or have any tips. I started this au thinking I would just fade to black instead of write the scene but I ended up doing it anyways. Thank you for reading, and as always comments are welcome. Bye for now!


	7. cue: murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murder on the mind, kiddos. Will and Hannibal perform a major crime.

“Will! Will!” Will can feel himself being shaken, waking to see Hannibal staring down at him, gaze overflowing with concern. “Jesus, you’re soaking wet.” Hannibal said, touching Will’s forehead.  
“Oh, oh! It was just a dream!” Will breathed a sigh of relief. He stood up, collecting his clothes and starting to get dressed.  
“What’s the rush?” Hannibal leaned up and grasped Will’s shoulders. His attempt to bring Will back to bed shaken off.  
“I have to get to Freddie’s.” Will said, pulling on his shirt. He shoved his socks on his feet in a haphazard fashion.  
“What? You said you were done with her!” Hannibal slid out of his bed and stood up, looking at Will.  
“Yeah, what a sweet, sweet fantasy. A world without Freddie.” Will sighed, and threw his hands up. “A world where we are all free. But now it is morning. The sun has risen. What at night seems oh so scenic, may be cynic by today. And so, I must go now to kiss her highness’ aerobicized ass.” Will said, lacing up his shoes.  
“No you don’t.” Hannibal grabbed Will’s arms, holding his hands. Hannibal stared at Will.  
“Yes, I do. I have to! I’m not strong like you are.” Will said, tearing his hands away from Hannibal’s grasp.  
Hannibal frowns and begins to put his clothes back on, “Well, let me come with you. I got your back.”  
“Really?” Will grinned.  
“Yeah.” Hannibal smiled, lacing up his shoes.  
“Thanks.” Will smiled, leaned across the bed and kissed Hannibal. “Okay, let’s go.”  
Will parked his car on the opposite side of the street to Freddie’s house. He gazed up at the house and it seemed bigger and more intimidating than he remembered it.  
“Will?” Hannibal asked, his eyebrows scrunched together.  
“I’m fine.”  
“There’s no need to worry. We’ve got this.”  
“If you say so,” Will shrugged and opened the door to Freddie’s house. “Freddie?” He called out, walking up the stairs. “Freddie?” He reached Freddie’s bedroom and saw her nursing her hangover.  
“What?” Freddie snapped.  
“It’s Will, I’m here to apologize for what happened last night?”  
“I hope you brought knee-pads bitch! You’re gonna need them for all the grovelling your about to do. Now fix me a prairie oyster, and I’ll think about it.”   
Will followed Hannibal down the stairs, once in the kitchen he grabbed a cup.   
“Ok, think. A prairie oyster, what’s in that… raw egg, vinegar…” Will trailed off, grabbing things around the kitchen.  
“Hot sauce, worcestershire sauce, salt, and pepper.” Hannibal finished, rummaging through Freddie’s cupboards.  
“You sure know your hangover cures.” Will started to mix the ingredients in the cup.  
“My dad trained me well.” Hannibal smiled.   
“What if I hocked a huge phlegmglobber into her prairie oyster? Serve her right.” Will asked, hacking and spitting out a huge glob of phlegm and mucus into Freddie’s drink. “Ew.”  
Hannibal bent over and grabbed something from under the sink, “I’m a no-rust-build-up man myself.” He smirked.  
“Don’t be a dick, that stuff would kill her Hannibal.”  
“Thus, ending her hangover. So, let’s go with big blue.” Hannibal poured it into a cup.  
“She’d never drink anything that looks like that, she’s not that stupid.”   
“Yeah, you’re right.” Hannibal began to pour it down the drain, but stops, and grabs another cup.  
Will put the egg carton away and shut the fridge. Hannibal placed the cup next to the other one on the counter.  
“Prairie oyster! Chop Chop!” Freddie barked from upstairs.  
“Coming!” Will yelled, picking up one of the cups.  
“Will you just-” Hannibal started to say.  
“I just what?”   
“Nevermind.”  
“Ok?” Will shook his head and began to climb the stairs, Hannibal trailing behind him.

“Freddie?” Will asked, walking into Freddie’s room.  
“Aw it’s Will, and appointment with the principal at 1:30.” Freddie said, glancing at Hannibal. “Let’s get to it, beg.”  
“Um, ok.” Will glanced at Hannibal, “I think we both said some things last night that we didn’t mean, Freddie, and I-”   
“Stop.” Freddie cut Will off, “I would really prefer it if you did this on your knees.”  
“Ok, well anyways I-”  
“Did I look like I was kidding. Down, boy. Right in front of your little boy toy here.” Freddie smirked.  
“Ok.” Will acquiesced, handing Freddie the cup and getting on his knees.  
“That’s better.” Freddie said examining her nails. “But… you’re dead to me.” She shot a look at Will and began to drain the contents of the mug. “Oh my god!” She said, gagging . Her arms and legs grew week, she wobbled a little bit, then collapsed, choking on the floor. “Fuck!”  
Will’s eyes widened at the now, seemingly dead Freddie lying on the bedroom floor.  
“Shit!” Hannibal said, bending down and hovering his hand over Freddie’s mouth.  
“D-don’t just stand there! Call the police! Oh my god!” Will’s hands were shaky as he pushed back his hair.  
“It’s a little late for that, she’s not breathing.” Hannibal pulled his hand away, wiping the moisture off on his pant leg.  
“I just killed my best friend!” Will grasped at his hair.  
“And your worst enemy!”  
“But- the police are going to think I did it. They’re gonna have to send my SAT scores to fucking San Quentin! I am going away for life if they find out.” Will’s body began to convulse as the shock ran through his body.  
Hannibal stepped over, placing both hands on Will’s shoulders, “It’ll all be okay, okay you will be fine. We’ll find a way-” Hannibal glanced around, “Look! She was reading The Bell Jar.”  
“Ohhh no.”  
“Oh yes! You can fake her handwriting. Make it sound like she did this on purpose. Make up some bullshit about how it was tough being the popular kid, her life was vapid and pointless.”  
“Oh my god, I can’t just, pretend to be Freddie.”  
“Yes you can, Will. You’re stronger than you think.” Hannibal pulled Will close in a half-embrace.  
“Okay-” Will’s voice was shaky.  
Hannibal walked over to Freddie’s diary, picking it up, “Here, use this.”   
“Okay. Okay sure” Will breathed, picking up the red fluffy pen on the bedside table, it quaking in Will’s hand. “Okay, let’s fake a suicide.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been awhile. Life gets in the way, yknow. But I will finish this fic darn it! This is pretty short. That's all.


End file.
